Counting Stars
by GrannyFranny
Summary: Remembering times of when you were with your highschool crush but all that comes to an end when her son tries to keep you away from her. I suck at summaries.


_"...Family..."_

_Chapter One..._

I watched them slowly bury the wooden casket... Dirt by dirt... The soil looked dry... dead... Mourning and words of sorrow were everywhere. From friends and family... I smoothened out my black dress that flowed to my knees. My long golden hair was tied into a braided bun. Everyone dropped there flowers in front of me whispering words of comfort. I put on a brave face and nodded. My two best friends were behind me also staring at the wooden casket. Merida and Hiccup. They always were with me eversince I could remember. The three of us never knew this day would come anyway. It was sudden. I remember the phone call that night. The ambulance. The hospital. And his last smile... Claps of thunder smacked sky. As the weather man said it would rain. Rain came pouring down, everyone scattered. All except me... Tears streamed down my cheeks. I bite down snuffles, any sound of weeping. I promised him I wouldn't cry. I have to smile. For Eugene...

"Punzie what're ye still doin ere! It's pourin!" I fell to my knees and tightened my grip on the roses. "Love your bleedin! Hiccup! Hiccup!" I hugged the the roses burying my face into the petals.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please bring him back... Please! Bring him back to me!" I screamed at the sky. I pleaded to God. Merida wrapped her arms around me. Her hushes turned into weeping. I could hear her trying to replace them back with words of comfort. "I love you... I always will... love you..." That was the vow I made that day. I would love no one other than Eugene. When I make a promise I will... Never ever break that promise...

Two Months later...

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Mer! Just put Hiccup on the phone! Quit complaining woman!...Hello? Shit she hung up on me!" I tapped the Iphone off and shoved it in my back pocket. "I'll just take the bus to Hic's house I won't be long till noon. I guess I'll walk around the city. It has been a while since I left..." I tightened my grip on to my backpack. It's been five years since I've been last seen in the city. This place sure brings back a lot of memories. Elementary school to high school senior year.

_RING... RING...RING...RING..._

I quickly picked up my phone and placed it near my ear. "Hello? The is Jack-"

_"Hey, Jack! It's great to hear from you. Um... Where are you right now? Merida and I are gonna come pick you up."_ I laughed lightly.

"Hey Hic great to hear from you too! Listen I'm gonna drop by the old elementary school. Don't worry it shouldn't be too far from where I'm standing."

_"Oh... Um... Listen I'll meet you there I gotta go pick up Alec_ soon._ I'll see you there." _

"I'll see you and Merida soon then. Bye Hiccup!" I tapped on the red button. I glanced at the city clock. Already noon. The bus stop looked packed with people. And I don't like being in a cramped area with people touching me. say I'm Espeically girls. Don't get me wrong I love all the attention and all but with them getting all too touchy... Now there's where I draw the line. I remember back in my hometown everytime Emma's friends came over they would literally flirt. I'm five years too old for them. Luckily later on in life my little baby sister got married to a guy named Jamie Benett. A good kid I guess. Better than the last guy at least... I jumped on the bus and settled on the back row. It took a few stops to get to my destination. I casually walked out of the bus. Behind me I glanced at two girls taking pictures of me. I smirked and waved to them. The two giggled and waved back. I continued my pace. The streets seemed to be filled with autumn leaves. Bright colors of any kind. Orange, yellow, red and purple. Autumn's not my favorite season but it's Hiccup's though...

I stopped my tracks. Ahead of me was just the elementary school. I could feel my palms sweating. What if the teachers there don't recognize me? Scratch that I hope they don't remember me. Jackson Overland the little boy who messed with the teachers nonstop. I laughed at the thought. It would be great to see Mr. Claus and Mrs. Claus there. Probably the only two who ever tried to put up with me. "I wonder if they're still working there?" I scratched the back of my head. "I guess I'll drop by." Looking both ways checking the road. Both lanes looked like traffic. The sounds of beeping cars, and cuss words. This is home! I quickly ran towards the building. A huge grin on my face.

"Hey! Watch out!" A car threw me to the side of the road. I grunted and clenched my teeth. The pain spread through my entire my body.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck." I mummbled under my breath. The driver that hit me got out of the car.

"Are you alright?" His thick accent could clearly tell he was from another country. I slowly got up on my feet but stumbled back down. "Are you okay. I'm going to call the ambulance, okay? Just wait there." I ignored him slowly getting up.

"I-I'm fine." I limped towards the school.

"Where are you going? You need to go to the hospital! Are you crazy?!" The man hollered. I chuckled lightly. But that only worsened what I was feeling.

"A little bit!" I hollered back. I turned around and pulled out a grin. He rolled his eyes and got back in his car. "Thanks for the show." He drove off into the traffic. I continued my pace towards the school building. The school bell ringed and kids came running out the door laughing and screaming out with joy. I looked around my surroundings. At a close distance I see a red mini van. Hiccup's for sure. I see the van. But no Hiccup. No Merida. Or Alec. I'm going to check inside the building. I limped in slowly. The atmosphere felt warm and welcoming. This place is a part of me of where I grew up. I kept walking. There's the science room. Math room I hated that class. Reading room. And so on. Then the art room. Mrs. Claus taught in here. I should pay her a visit. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A small voice shouted. That doesn't sound like Claus... I slowly opened the door. I inhaled the scent of crayons, paint, and glue. "J-Jack? Is that you?" I looked to where the voice was coming from. At the corner of the room a dark figure hopped of a wooden stool. The voice slowly walked into the light. Her light green eyes. Her long blonde hair.

"Rapunzel? Hey-"

"It is you!" She tackled me into a bear hug. "It's so great to see you, Jack. How have you been? Are you eating right? What're you doing here? Are you staying here? How long are you staying? It's just so good to see you old friend!" She squeezed me again. I hugged her back laughing.

"Mum?" I looked up and saw a little boy with dark brown hair. His eyes were light green like Rapunzel's. He clutched on a small notepad. He dropped his green crayon on the ground. Is this-

"Oh, Jack I guess I never told you." She got up and walked towards the little boy. The little boy glared at me and hugged the blonde. "This is Sol. Sol this is Jack." She bent down to his height and stroked his brown hair. "This is mommy's best friend. Just like Hic and Meri." The boy softend his eyes.

"Oh..." He whispered. Rapunzel kissed his cheek. She lifted him up the ground and held him.

"I love you, Sol."

"I wub... you more..." Rapunzel giggled.

"I wub you most!" She tapped on his nose. The brunette giggled. Rapunzel looked back at me. I apparently was still covering from shock. "Jack are you alright?" Before I could say anything...

"I told ye tha they were here!" a voice behind shouted merrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to rub it in front of our son's face." I turned around. Hiccup and Merida laughing. Pushing and shoving each other around. In the middle of the two I could see a red headed boy with green eyes like Hiccup's. "Hey Jack! We were looking all over for you. But here you are." Hiccup gestured. The red headed boy walked towards Sol. Sol grinned to the red headed boy. The two chatted while walking towards a table.

Rapunzel joined the reunion and had a small smile plastered on her face. Merida grinned next to Hiccup who was smiling fatherly. "Wow, didn't know all of you had kids." I awkwardly said.

"Didn't I mention Alec on the phone a couple of times before." Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you might of mentioned Alec, before."

"Gee, how long were yer gone again?" Merida crossed her arms.

"I don't know a few years I guess."

"Six years." Rapunzel pinned out. "Sorry I never told you anything about Sol. You just seemed busy all the time."

"Man, I feel all of you guys are pranking me."

"Huh? Why?" Hiccup tilted his head. "Is it because of all these surprises?"

"I guess you can put it that way. Anyways. It's great to have the Big Four together, again." The four laughed.

"The big four?" Alec raised an eyebrow. Sol shrugged.

"I don't know." Sol scribbled a blue crayon down.

"What'cha drawing?" Alec asked.

On the pale white paper three people were holding hands smiling. A boy in the middle with green eyes and brown hair. On the right was a woman with long blonde hair that trailed down to her knees. On the left was a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "My mum... me... And my papa..." Sol finished coloring the blue on the man's shirt.

"...Oh..." Alec mummbled softly. He patted his bestfriend's back.

"Yeah..." Sol touched the new drawn paper. "...My family..."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

_(...A few years before Alec and Sol was born...)_

A Short 

_"A Lady Asks for a Hand in Marriage..."_

After finding out Aye was with child I told Hiccup. We both beamed with joy. But we also feared of what our parents would think. Ma mum would probably call for an abortion or shun me until the day she dies. Ma father would kill Hiccup or encourage me. I'm not sure of what we would think. But I haven't had the slightest clue what Stoick would think of our child. I am older than Hic. So I have to at least take full responsiablitly for once. So I'm going to ask for Stoick's approval.

"Please let me marry yer son!" Merida shouted. She sat on her knees facing the large man.

"No!" Stoick shouted back. "This is what you came to ask me?!" He got off the floor and headed towards the door. But Merida soon rushed in and blocked it.

"Why not old man! I'll be a good wife." She crossed her arms and frowned deeply. Stoick glared deeply into her eyes.

"You can't take my one and only son! He's the heir to my company." Stoick stomped and shoved the red head away from the door.

"..." Merida looked down. Tears ready to fall down. She placed a hand on her stomach."...B-But I'm going teh have a-a b-baby!" She choked out. Before Stoick could even slam the door or even walk in he turned around. Facing her. " I haven't told ma mum or ma father. Nor even ma best friend... I'm j-just too afraid to tell'em all... The time when I need to brave... Has left me..."

Stoick turned away again he rubbed his forehead feeling a migrane going on. "No! Can't you take care of the baby." The red head clenched her fist. "You are the mother after all..." She gritted her teeth. "It must be scary for you to have that small child in your womb. To carry around. And to protect it." The red headed mother looked to her feet. She feel to her knees. "Next time let the man take the responsiblity." He place a hand on Merida's head. A tear trickled down to Merida's hand. "I'll let you be my daughter."

Merida placed a hand on her stomach smiling. "...Thank...Y-You..."

(END OF SHORT)

A/N: The chapter and short was pretty short...Heh heh... Listen I'm pretty new with Merida's talking. I was seriously stressing out about it too. And if there's any mistakes in the story tell me. Please leave a review and I hope you will accept Sol and Alec. Alec was a scottish name and so I was like why not? And Sol means light. And did the same process...Why not? So I present to you Sol Corona and Alec Haddock! The two princes!


End file.
